


Chiss, purr?

by badgerandk



Series: Chiss Lay Eggs [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Chiss (Star Wars), Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Egg Laying, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerandk/pseuds/badgerandk
Summary: Eli is tired and joins Thrawn in his room only to discover yet another previously unknown thing about his partner.





	Chiss, purr?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moariel/gifts), [TessAlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessAlyn/gifts).



> See wukeskywalker's headcanon https://wukeskywalker.tumblr.com/post/184468629505/so-about-the-chiss-laying-eggs-thing-how-does-it for the biological details.

Eli was tired. He had been covering for Thrawn for the past week and he was getting tired of it. Yes, it is good to spend time with the _g'ezi_ , their _carcun'co cart'ar_ , It was a big deal to have a child on the way but, kriff, he wanted to have time with their unhatched child too!

He sighed as he reached their quarters.  At least it was the end of his shift.  He ditched his shoes and hat. And froze.  There was an odd sound.  A rumbling, that rose and fell. It sounded like it was coming from the bedroom.

He pulled out his blaster and padded quietly over to the bedroom. Eli didn't see Thrawn, could he have gone to get food and something got in?  He opened the door and stopped abruptly.  

Thrawn had removed their _carcun'co cart'ar_ from the incubator and had piled blankets on the bed, curling around it.  And _he_ was making the rumbling noise. He turned his head to look at Eli and the rumbling stopped as his red eyes narrowed. 

Belatedly, Eli put the blaster away.  Thrawn made a soft huffing noise and then the rumbling resumed.  Eli slowly moved to the bed, removing belt and jacket while he wondered what this newest oddity was about.  First egg laying, and cuddling. _Lots_ of cuddling.  Then there were the odd, almost ceremonial, painting of the  _g'ezi_ that took forever. That was when he couldn't think of it as just an egg anymore but as a growing child, a _carcun'co cart'ar_. He never did get a straight answer from Thrawn on why the painting took so long.  Eli smiled faintly.  He suspected that the time involved was Thrawn overthinking things again.  

Thrawn shifted making room. Eli sat and put a hand on Thrawn's back, feeling the rumbles go through him, almost warming him. The sound was almost aggressive, yet soothing. Almost a purr?  Do Chiss purr? Eli wondered as he curled around their  _carcun'co cart'ar_. A question for tomorrow, Eli thought, feeling the reverberations lull him to sleep _._  

**Author's Note:**

> g'ezi = Egg  
> Carcun'co cart'ar = future hope
> 
> Apparently once you write one fic, it is hard to stop writing. (Helps that they are short, I guess?)
> 
> I also suggest looking up Lizard purring or Gator purring. That was what I had in mind when I wrote this.


End file.
